Wallace and Gromit:Chance,Shadow and Wallace To a The Rescue
by susanlwade1962
Summary: The Feathers May Get Bit Escaped All Through Of The World To Find a Gromit,Sassy,Reggie & Ipswich He Try To Kill Bob and Laura.
1. Once Upon a Time It Was a West Day

**okay this is a opening to a story I found YouTube ourto video of story as well he is the hero of day**

 **so I thank you for your birthday today Babs and Jones Is A Playing Toys Again Ride It Enjoy.**

at the mario world we see a earth of Mario friends with Reggie and Friends in Picture

at the West Uk World

"oh Gromit,he's just ready" said wallace

"baaaa" Shuan cried

what at end words

"eh" said wallace

gromit pulled lever into it chair.

 **YIKES WHAT GOING ON THIS PICTURE WITH ME**

 **ON NOW FOR ONLY THE CHANCE.**


	2. At the Journey

chapter 2-at the journey

at Seaver's Home There is a World Motion To Back

"hey shadow" said chance

of winning this dog

"shadow is a Dave ever" bob added

"so chance" said Jamie

"hello hope" said sassy

 **EARTH IS TAKING OVER A WIDE WORLD**

 **A SASSY IS HOME WHY IS SHE GOING ON.**


	3. Shadow Leads Chance

chapter 3-Wallace Leads Chance

a Shadow Tied a Lead a Wallace sat in shadow's back

and chance is leaded at all times in earth in mission planet

at least Seaver is looking a pets in mission

sassy leaves Mario world and Gromit leaves too

shadow looks at a Bridgeport

"wow" chance joyed

he runs the risk of being jamie runs to bob Seaver anyway

"Peter" said Bob

he ran off.

 **OH OH WELL PETER IS GUESSING**

 **SHADOW LEADED AT ONCE**

 **2 FRIENDS IS LEAVING ANYWAY.**


	4. The Feathers McGraw

chapter 4-feathers mcgraw

some in plant Id

feathers McGraw is the evil penguin he kidnapps on a bin

"look out" said Wallace

at time sassy looking for something new

"Gromit what is that" said Sassy

"I don't know" said reggie

at time chance leaded continues helpful day

"hey look" said chance

seeing a London

feathers McGraw caught running at earthquake and splash the water in and swims.

 **YIKES! AT GOT THE ISLAND**

 **LONDON IS IN A UK KNOW**

 **SHADOW RAN INTO LEADER.**


	5. Meeting

chapter 5-meeting

"hey this is bob today we are meeting a missing cat sassy!" Bob added

'look" said hope Seaver

"I thank it is impossible" said peter

"oh no where is chance" said Laura "he's,in a world"

 **THIS IS SHORT**

 **SEAVER IS FINDING A MEETING COACH.**


	6. Kidnapped

chapter 6-Kidnapped

after one meetings

sassy joined up enjoy feeding a pet food

feathers McGraw is coming

Ipswich is from digging else

gromit finds a way to describe

reggie runs off the trash

and then feathers grab the Reggie,sassy,Ipswich & Gromit and throws it into coal bin and its kidnapped

shadow country in 1933

"look this true" chance said

"pup" said shadow

"me" Wallace added "the tight are similar in my house"

"whoa" chance joyed

 **REGGIE,GROMIT,IPSWICH & SASSY WERE KIDNAPPED BY FEATHERS MCGRAW**

 **LEADING IN 1933 TRAVEL THROUGH THE WORLD ON THE MAP SEASONAL TRUE**

 **SHADOW,CHANCE AND WALLACE HELPED IN SWEET TOWN IN YEARS AGO WHEN.**


	7. Search Party

chapter 7-Search Party

shadow amazed with ness

"hey friends" said ness the boy

"hello ness" said friends

at a coal bin

gromit,Reggie,sassy and Ipswich is stayed in coal bin and leaved out

at a search party

2 dogs and 1 men is leading a Partyshadow Day

"help" said Dalmatian Promgo

"let go" said chance he was walked away in leader

but at wools building

"Gromit!" Said Wendolene

after all they at once

 **PARTIES WILL SEARCHED I FOUND IT**

 **LEAVED OUT BY DOOR COAL BIN A HERE**

 **DALMATION NAMED PROMGO.**


	8. London

Chapter 8-London

When Shadow,Chance and Wallace Got to London This Comes in Strom With Lightning My World as Well He Walked Down Through The Puddle When They Not Get The Chase They Almost Killed by Lightning As Well

"Attraction" Chance Added

"he we'll never stop them,Chance" Said Shadow

he handled with lead of saddle up with backside

he is about to run

gromit,Reggie.,Sassy & Ipswich is Floating around in boat by feathers McGraw

as they were in my water

at home world oh joins to tip tucci

"tip fellow me" oh joyed "could it be"

"chance,Wallace and shadow!" Oh Cried "I miss you so much"

"people love you!" Chance Said

"after all I know chance sure us" shadow added

"oh man" oh said

"where me" Wallace added and Said it

 **LONDON IS KIDDING ME!**

 **OH AND TIP AS WELL FUN**

 **BOAT IS HERE! WHAT WERE.**


	9. The Strange Cat

chapter 9-Pig the Cat

Pig Makes some hat and jewelry store they happy to see me

"whoa what are a strange day today" shadow said "I know really!"

"oh man cool" said chance and walked out again!

at turst the pineville animal shelter sitting chair of it

"what" sassy said "I'm so badly that large"

"why sassy" said Reggie

"Where are you go" said Ipswich

at the journey the wilderness begins view days

"oh I thank we are" said wallace

"there is a jewelry store!" Said chance and cried as well

 **PIG THE CAT BUT THERE IS ONE**

 **ANIMAL SHELTER NATIONAL SIT**

 **STORE IS HERE TODAY LOOK LIKE.**


	10. Jewelry Store

chapter 10-the jewelry store

when oh,chance,shadow and Wallace got to jewelry store when there was here

"I want rings you for tip tucci" said a man

"thank you too" said oh

"rings!" Said chance and shadow and Wallace and oh

"good luck" said shadow

"I,thank bye bye" said a mam

at wools room the tv turner is on

"Preston Change Channel!" Wendolene Said

Preston Changes the Channel

"thank you!" Said wendolene

 **LONG SITE WELL THE PHONE IS ON**

 **TV IS ON AND CHANGE IS WELL AGAIN.**


	11. The Escape Part One

chapter 11-the escape part one

gromit,sassy,Reggie and Ipswich has been ready to be escape too

foote comes "come here" said foote

then they begins to escape then all

foote runs too

the Gromit chased off the coast guard against a wall he hit and hurt his ears

foote chase sassy

Ipswich Runs to Jump

reggie runs away

gromit jump into a window and breaks a glass

and ran into wilderness to go

sassy,Reggie and Ipswich visit it too

 **OH OH! I THANK IT ESCAPE LONG SCENE.**


	12. Running Wild

chapter 12-running with wild

the lead of dogs and mens run into wild

"there I go oh" said chance

"thanks" said oh

well I'm thank oh is happy

The report was saying to danger to dagger

"what the..." Said chance and wallace

they hear animals at weekly about it

million people are in wilderness In 2000 years ago

 **WILD RUNS OFF THE FIELD**

 **ANIMALS SOUND HERE IS..**


	13. The Escape Part Two

chapter 13-The Escape Part Two

a Gromit,Reggie,Ipswich and Sassy Went Wilderness at Well

the Feathers Comes into a Wild "run!" Said Reggie and Yelled out

They Escape a Two a Wild Pitch In 50 Years They Runs Into a Grassy against a wild woods after tastic

view to a fence and they jumped into a fence and sassy jumped too

gromit runs and chase him by feathers

but the escaped the journey

Gromit hopped the fence and scrapped the stomach it skinned injured at all

the at the end of a sudden chance,Wallace and shadow we'll have oh walking place

 **GROMIT CHASED FEATHERS MCGRAW**

 **GROMIT SCRAPPED TO STOMACH HURTS OVER.. WHAT.**


	14. Into the Woods

Chapter 14-Into the Woods

British Zone. donning the civilian Clipper _Perch Rock_ known location of the disappeared ships. They sail past the first location; the Bishop Rock Lighthouse

the shadow and chance and Wallace and oh walked away.

and to their shock; there were naval guns protruding from the windows. The answer to the missing warships had been found.

Sassy can't see with eyes again

and walked into then the obtrusive helipad has been removed; although in real life it is quite useful to Trinity House. All the rock lights in this fan fic will have their fall into a water and the splashed away and Reggie,Gromit,Sassy and Ipswich is Taking a Waterfall When Feathers McGraw Runs Into a Woods The Water Fall Comes as They Gasped in

they tries to swim good hard manage to board a surviving lifeboat; and paddle away And falls into a waterfall as they screams and I saw pile of fishes and hitting it all

a at least chance enjoys leading out the stand up

the Reggie,Ipswich,Sassy And Gromit is Dried Off the Water

 **THE WATERFALL:CHANCE,SHADOW,WALLACE AND OH GETS SUPPURATED**

 **THE DRIED IS OUT OVER MANGE PADDLE OFF THE FISHIES TURN OFF.**


	15. A Troubled Wish

chapter 15-A Troubled Wish

at a wilderness they are always so many hot

"Look at This" Said Chance

"i see it its feathers McGraw" shadow replied that hear it

promgo and Cassy is walked and stopped away by tree winded out there

"What is going on in there" said Promgo he ran out and looked next a cat

catwalk again

"ssh" Wallace walked added

 **THIS IS A SHORT GOOD READ**

 **IM HERO FOR YOU GUYS SHOULD BE.**


	16. Chance vs Feathers McGraw

Chapter 16-Chance vs Feathers McGraw

the would is shown out come from music reunion music

feathers is angry at me for 2 Pets and Men In So,Badly needed

"oh no run!" Said Chance

"hurry up" said oh

"I'm let you go shadow" Wallace added too

took the rope and put into a water on it its rocks here

"freak me" said chance and shadow and oh

he did it see himation into its working oh it's way

Feathers chases shadow in 33 times

chance yawns the best sound ever

 **THE BATTLE IS STARTED IN.**


	17. Chance Win The Battle

Chapter 17-Chance Wins the Battle

the Feathers Afarid to Walk and shadow comes

"get ready chance" said shadow

"ready I'm ready,Wallace and shadow and oh" said chance

"almost here buddy baby now" said shadow and mad voice

"hey get out of the year" said chance joyed off

"Chance Now!" Said Shadow

"Heh Hasta Vista Baby!" chance cried over

feathers McGraw falls into a water and splashed off

"yes we did it chance!" Shadow said and added anyway

"Awesome Dogs Rule and Cats Drool Haha" said Chance Cried

 **WE WON THE BATTLE GOOD DOGGY**

 **THE IN JUMP THE SEESAW TO HIM.**


	18. The Bone

chapter 18-The Bone

wendolene gets a bone she Afarid of then scary cave out there

"I found it a bone" said wendolene

They walked away

 **THIS IS SHORT.**


	19. In the First Father

chapter 19-In the First Father

the cat was pregnant the cat father kittens,are born

at later levels lead out

"hey Jamie!" Both said

the all day long to load the bases loaded with a lot more fun and right there in my forest done

carry up the phone and calls

at two weeks after America meal is cute picture cool looking at it

"here chance their" said oh

"hey I know you got it now" said Wallace

at a Journey 4 friends at walk

this later I know,there own across it

 **CAT GAVE BIRTH TO LITTER OF KITTENS**

 **THE FOREST FINDER HELP US TOO AGAIN HUH.**


	20. They Here With Peter Seaver

chapter 20-They Here With Peter Seaver

the guide books found out at all times

"oh that book" Peter Added

"get out" Screamed Bob Seaver

at a wilderness areas the friends finds Jamie to help it

 **THIS IS SHORT.**


	21. They Here With Peter Seaver Part Two

chapter 21-They Here With Peter Seaver Part Two

the place with story again second one he hits is doors

peter ran out into a kitchen again "wait Bob wait" Peter Rans Voice Out came

It's dawn; and Gromit sniffs out a group of Teen Rage rebels trying to sneak into the "Concrete Garden" via the Rapaki Storage Yard. With Ipswich still asleep; Fourcroy agrees to accompany him.

Sassy Sniffs Too at All Yowl out the Town and back to wilderness quest for chance,Wallace and Shadow.

 **THIS SNIFFS OUT POOR PETS**

 **PETER HIT WITH DOOR & RAN OFF.**


	22. Sassy Brings Off

chapter 22-Sassy Brings Off

Gromit and Tory Koopa attempt to link up with Fluffles and Shaun during the firefight in the ruined streets of Christchurch Suburb. One of Vollmar's wrecking cranes abandoned during the 2nd Zappa Attack can be seen in the background with the wrecking ball still firmly attached.

"Well" Said Sassy the award was given a Gold one with Gromit

and start to find 4 friends to go

at matter lace

"hello" said wendolene "hello"

at later chance and shadow and Wallace and oh finds Jamie Go Over Few Days

"Jamie!" said Shadow "Help Out"

the knock it the water out there

"honey anyway" Chance Saic

later well

"oh mopped hands" said oh

 **THE QUEST IS STARTED.**


	23. The Incredible Journey Home

Chapter 23-The Incredible Journey Home

Gromit has to temporarily give up his dogfighting to assist with repairs on Snapper Island. Brenda's collision with the enormous Titan Crane on the front end of Snapper Island earlier that morning buckled the entire top section of the jib. The total cost for repairs was calculated to be AUS $849,000.000; and it was suggested that the crane be scrapped which wouldn't cost so much. However; the Snapper Island natives were fond of the old crane; and chipped in to raise money to repair the crane.

"Come on" said Sassy "we got to get find then"

the later the lean looking sweet tree at finding jamie

"jamie" said chance "jamie!"

"Where's Jamie" Said Wallace

the touch off the woods walk across

the well I know as knew

Gromit and A Cat are tasked with protecting the lighthouse at Pendeen Watch. (PS: Gromit can talk) But Gromit realized that just him and A Cat alone can't take on a Lunatic stampede. His instincts proved right. They were attacked by a massive group of Lunatics. With nowhere to go; a Cat and Gromit seek refuge inside the fog siren building. The Lunatics smash a window and break the decorative bars off in an attempt to get inside the building. Gromit and A Cat Was escape through the windows at the far end of the room; scale the station wall; and set off in a rowing boat; watching as the Lunatics trash the place.

"Yowl" Cried anCat "it's a Cougar run"

 **THE CAT RAN OFF THE BOAT PURR NAMED IT.**


	24. Chance,Shadow and Wallace Finds Jamie

chapther 24-Chance,Shadow and Wallace find Jamie

the Gromit and Sassy and Ipswich and Reggie Runs into a Wild and Hurt

at well "let's find Jamie" said Chance

"Okay here it is Jamie" said shadow over a walk

now he found Jamie yah

 **THIS IS FOUND**

 **NEXT IS ADVENTURE AT LEAST.**


	25. ADVENTURE AT LEAST

Chapter 25- **ADVENTURE AT LEAST**

chase scene:

"this is awesome" chance replied that here

"Run away" said shadow and Wallace and oh and Jamie

The rebellion is still in full swing; and to make matters worse; Australian Navy Admiral James Turner has commissioned Feathers Mcgraw to overhaul some hundred nuclear fusion powered midget submarines. Feathers accepts; even though he knows that if the teenagers mess up the operation, he's going to lose his licence.

The one of those cat chase answer is across the fall down at the well

 **CHASE SCENE IS DONE.**


	26. Reunion Part 1

Chapter 26-Reunion Part One

join 4 friends finds friends 4 the number of 4 friends

the chric plan for a search engine of a sudden it was here

"Yes" said chance

"look at later this ok" said wallace

"ahaha" said oh and shadow

now we found sassy,Gromit,Reggie and Ipswich

"yay we found it" both said question of the days

"Show then home" said chance "let's go home"

at the dog house a cat and Promgo is sleeping at world of difference winter

"oh so baby boy" said a Cat "this is a home at least"

 **THEY FOUND THE EVER SEEN**

 **THE ACROSS THE GROUND MOUNTAIN AWAY**

 **THE REUNION IS STARTED NOW LETS GO HERE.**


	27. Hole Lead us Home

Chapter 27-Hole Lead Us Home

"Thank you go home by now later" said oh

the later the friends are walked into a digging in here

"come on" sassy said

"dig chance dig" said shadow

"yay the home hole" said chance

the same thing time the young cat leaved waved

the is was long years ago when adventure is over

the Wallace and Gromit slides into a hole lead home

Reggie and Ipswich slides to super smash brothers

"awwww" sassy,chance and shadow cried always

and visit then too.


	28. Cat and Dog

Chapter 28-Cat and Dog

the dog house are here

"yes we went to" said Promgo "what"

"cruddy dog" said a cat

them sleep going on

pat well woman "goodnight pup" said a woman

the walked away and tired

 **THE PART 2 STARTS NOW.**


	29. Reunion Part Two

chapter 29-Reunion Part 2

fluffles were sleeping in bed but dog get some hungry dog food for yets

at homeward bound world the Jamie,Bob,Laura,hope and Peter found 3 pets with Delilah

"yay" said Bob "we did it you found a boy"

but after all it is Seaver's family is found the day

after a while journey at the end of the story is next

 **HOME AT LAST STARTS AT FINALE IS READY.**


	30. Home at Last

chapter 30-Home at Last

the Wallace were sleeping in bed in Wallace and Gromit world at the end

wendolene feeds a Gromit for food and eats it a dog food but Gromit gulped around the corner from sound like burping and sniffs out a floor on it away

and visit to the Gromit's room and covers his bed and sleep and holds to fluffles stomach at all

at homeward bound world and night is started to go to sleep

"the best friend chance time to bed" Bob said

"chance thank you for saving my life" said Jamie "yes thank you too"

"good Jamie" said chance "after all at home ever after"

"goodnight,Jamie" said bob

"goodnight bob" said Jamie

dad switch a light off to lights and covers his bed with chance lying in bed slept.

 **THIS IS THE END OF STORY**

 **NEXT:BEE MOVIE AND LOONEY TUNES**

 **THE BLUE MONKEY SERCET IS A BEST FICTION MADE IT**

 **THE END.**


End file.
